transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead (Genesis)
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) is the biggest and strongest of Optimus Prime's crew. Raised on a backwater energon farm, he joined the Autobot academy to achieve the lofty goal of becoming a lowly space bridge technician more than a warrior. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Bulldozer, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a green SWAT Assault Truck. Appearance :Voice actor: Bill Fagerbakke (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese) He seems to share the appearances that matches that of his ancestor, except his bigger, somewhat rounder, has 3 claw pincers, and his "jaw" piece appears to have upper enough that it covers his actual chin and slightly covers his lower lip. Like most Autobots of the future, he has white pupils and blue scleras. Personality Bulkhead appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger heart, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and the human girl Sari, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Prowl *Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Sentinel Prime *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *original Bulkhead (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Lugnut *Crusher Enemies *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Lockdown *Knock Out *Crusher *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo Weapons and Abilites History Past Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Artists Category:Autobot artists Category:Genesis Autobot artists Category:Demolitions specialists Category:Autobot demolitions specialists Category:Genesis Autobot demolitions specialists Category:Engineers Category:Autobot Engineers Category:Genesis Autobot Engineers Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Boot camp trainees Category:Genesis boot camp trainees Category:Alternate Versions of Bulkhead